


The Upgrade

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: Alana's vibrator gives up the ghost which leaves her sexually frustrated. Hannibal decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainyday321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyday321/gifts).



> This was the result of a suggestion that the vibrator-related predicament I found myself in might make a good story. So apologies, but I hope people enjoy it!

Alana was sexually frustrated. Hannibal was seated beside her in Jack’s office. He could see it in the agitated cant of her shoulders, stiff beneath the soft fabric of her dress. He could hear it in her impatient tone, not even softening her voice to accommodate Jack’s ego. Hell, with his nose he could even smell the musky fragrance of frenzied – but unfulfilled – desire. What Hannibal hadn’t yet decided was what he was going to do about it. 

And it would fall to him, he was sure. Alana’s current abrasiveness would only drive delicate Will away. Jack loved his wife. The forensic team, while lovely in their own way, were not the kind of people he wanted to invite into his daily life, for obvious reasons. But because they were so upstanding, he had no doubt one of them could easily become a fixture in Alana’s life, threatening his presence there.

He half listened to Jack, half mused as they discussed the Ripper case. Eventually lunch rolled around. As Hannibal went to follow Alana from the room, Jack stopped him. “Can you sort out Alana?”

Hannibal’s lips curved into a pleased smirk “I’m not sure I know what you mean, Jack.”

“She’s gotten up on the wrong side of the bed, or something. I need her head in the game not picking petty arguments with me on this.”

Hannibal placed a reassuring hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Consider it done.”

He followed Alana out to the parking lot, jogging to catch up. “Mind if I join you? I’m buying.”

Alana glared over at Hannibal. “I’ve got an errand to run.” She replied cryptically, getting into the car.

Hannibal jumped into the passenger seat.

“Hannibal.” Alana’s tone was tired. 

“Doctor Bloom.” He teased “I’ll pick up some sandwiches while you run your errand.”

She exhaled heavily “It’s kind of personal.” 

Hannibal placed a hand on her shoulder. “We are old friends, Alana. What makes you think I would judge you for anything? I value our friendship too much for that.”

The friendly touch stirred the agitation in Alana. She shrugged off Hannibal’s hand. “But when I say personal, I mean _really_ personal.” She looked at Hannibal a moment before digging around in her bag and pulling out a rather well-loved vibrator.

Hannibal fought the urge to grin. “I always suspected you had a healthy sexual appetite, but I’m not surprised this thing has given up the ghost. It makes me wonder what you would subject a man or woman you were in love to.”  
Alana blushed. Although she found Hannibal’s words flattering, it was strange to hear them. “You know what the work is like, Hannibal, we have to be married to the job.”

Hannibal reached over, beginning to massage her shoulders “You can’t work effectively when you’re this tense though. There’s a motel on First Street. Drive there.”

Alana was worried about where this was going but she trusted Hannibal, so she started the engine.

The motel was discreet, and they were soon checked in. As they climbed the stairs they saw a couple leave, giggling together.

Hannibal opened the door to the room, and once Alana had entered the room he pressed her back against the door, kissing down her neck.

Alana thought she would protest to the touch, but her unspent lust from the previous evening was still screaming in her blood. As Hannibal hooked his arms beneath her bottom, she wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning against his shoulder.

Hannibal couldn’t wait to have her. She smelled delicious. He dropped her onto the bed, fumbling with his trousers and underwear as Alana peeled away her panties.

Neither hesitated for a moment once the evidence of their mutual desire had been exposed. Hannibal ran his fingers teasingly through Alana’s slit, skirt bunched up around her waist. He kissed her then, slipping gently inside her, feeling her tense and relax as she adjusted to his length.

She groaned under him, hips rocking up towards him, setting the pace to something suitably frantic.

Hannibal reciprocated, thrusting hard within her. He watched Alana carefully, wanting to witness the exact moment she found release. Her fingernails were digging into his hips, pulling him closer, deeper within her.

“Oh fuck, Hannibal!” She whimpered, and he felt her muscles tense around his length, saw her eyes slip closed, blush rising over her chest.

He didn’t slow his movements, more forcefully chasing his own pleasure now. As his eyes slipped closed he could hear Alana’s cries of pleasure beneath him, and he was determined to bring her with him as he came.

Hannibal dipped his head, biting Alana’s shoulder hard, the soft skin yielding easily to his sharp teeth. Alana gave a sharp gasp before crying out a second release.

This one, Hannibal could not withstand, and he thrust erratically, emptying his cum into her pulsing vessel.

Spent, Hannibal collapsed beside Alana, curling her body close to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

“Do you feel better?” He asked, gently inspecting the wound he’d given her. He hadn’t intended to hurt her, but the pleasure she’d given him made him lose control.

Alana burrowed closer. “Much. But I can’t call you up every time I need to get off.” 

“Why ever not?” The words came out of his mouth before his brain could reason with them.

Alana pulled back, tracing Hannibal’s jawline and neck with one hand. “Hannibal, you’re my oldest friend. I wouldn’t want to risk that for something as trivial as sex.”

Hannibal leaned down, kissing Alana hungrily before he answered her. “It needn’t be just sex. We have a lot in common. And you know I’ve always thought you a very attractive woman.” He kissed her again for good measure, more lazily this time. “You belong in my life, Alana Bloom, whether as a friend or lover, or even family. I shan’t force you, but I want to explore what’s between us.”

Alana nodded, pulling him down to her again, lips slow and teasing. Suddenly she groaned, looking at her watch and pushing Hannibal away. “We’re due in Jack’s office in ten minutes.”

Hannibal sighed and sat up, helping Alana to find her underwear before he pulled on his own trousers.

Before he opened the door, he took Alana by the shoulders. “We will continue this conversation tonight. I shall cook dinner for us both.” He dipped his head to her neck. “I’m sure you will make a delectable dessert.”

Alana smiled.


End file.
